Una Historia Rara
by yusei1202
Summary: que pasaria si miu y kenichi se pelean siendo novios por que kenichi es muy celoso


Capítulo 1:

Hace tiempo que venció a ragnarok, kenichi alfín pudo superar el entrenamiento del RYOZAMPAKU y logrado salir con miu, de hecho se habían vuelto novios pero tiende a cambiar. (Por cierto kenichi no deja de enviar al hospital a la gente que le da halagos a miu por celos.) :

En la cárcel de Tokio:

Policía: Pase, a quien busca.

Miu: a Kenichi Shirahama

Policía: celda 17-le dijo mostrando la celda

Miu: gracias

Miu: hola Kenichi-dijo con tono de tristeza.

Kenichi: hola miu.

Miu: te tengo algo que decir

Kenichi: que, sucede algo.

Miu: Es todo ya no puedo más, terminamos. Dijo casi llorando.

Kenichi: que, por qué dices esto. Dijo levantándose.

Miu: ya estoy cansada de que siempre pelees con quien sea que me diga algo. Dijo llorando.

Kenichi: hay alguien más verdad.

Miu: no kenichi, lo que pasa es que estoy cansada de esto, dudaras 4 meses aquí cuando salgas no me busques. Dijo saliendo de la celda.

Kenichi: quien es miu, hermit. Dijo con tono de ira.

Miu: no kenichi eres tú, entiende que no soporto pasar tiempo con alguien tan conflictivo si me dan un alago. Dijo llorando y se fue corriendo.

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Cuatro meses después._

Kenichi salió de prisión, pero curiosamente no busco a miu sino que decidió dejarla hasta que se encontraron por curiosidad.

Miu: te dije que no me buscaras, Kenichi.

Kenichi: así que era hermit. Dijo con tono retador.

Hermit: conmigo o con cualquiera tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

Kenichi: no te metas perro faldero, es lo único que hacer bien siempre dices que eres el que más ha sufrido en el mundo solo ara que te tengan lastima. Dijo secamente

Hermit: maldito idiota, te hare pagar. Dijo lanzando un golpe pero kenichi lo detuvo con facilidad y se lo devolvió en el pecho.

Después hermit caño al piso adolorido por el golpe y justo cuando kenichi le iba a dar otro miu se metió en medio.

Miu: ya basta.

Kenichi: está bien, de igual manera todo tiene su final.

Miu: kenichi espera.

Kenichi: CALLATE MIU, YA TODO QUEDO DICHO.

Dijo kenichi mientras se marchaba.

Al día siguiente kenichi decidió ir al centro comercial, tal vez honoka tenía razón debía rehacer su vida.

Chica de los helados: que desea.

Kenichi: una malteada de chocolate. Por cierto cómo te llamas.

Madoka: me llamo madoka por.

Kenichi: no por nada

Madoka: tienes novia. Dijo de forma seductora.

Kenichi: tenia, pero no busco otra relación.

Madoka: si cambias de opinión llámame. Dijo dándole su número.

De pronto se vio grito diciendo KENICHI ERES UN IDIOTA. Y un lápiz yacía en su cráneo.

Kenichi: Que paso.

Miu: Eres un tonto.

Madoka: Es tu novia

Kenichi: Era, que quieres miu. Dijo con algo de ira en su voz

Miu: A ti, aléjate de él o te mato. Le dijo a madoka mientras dejaba inconsciente a kenichi con una silla.

_Ooooooooooooooooo_

En el RYOZAMPAKU:

Estaba despertando justo cuando de repente le dieron un gran golpe en la mejilla (fue una cachetada obviamente).

Kenichi: que paso, porque me pegas si fuiste quien me termino- Le dijo la rubia.

Miu: Por recibir el teléfono de esa chica, idiota. Dijo con ira fingida hacia el castaño.

Kenichi: Y que si intento rehacer mi vida con ella, tú ya lo hiciste con hermit o me vas a decir que no. Dijo con algo de ira por el golpe.

Kenichi: Espera donde estoy, y porqué estoy atado a una silla y sin camisa. Dijo al apenas notarlo.

Miu: Porque quise hacerlo algún problema. Dijo después de volverle a pegar.

Kenichi: eso porque, ya deja de golpearme. Dijo después al ver su mejilla roja.

Miu: por creer que me gusta hermit, me gustas tú idiota. Dijo después llorando.

Kenichi: no de nuevo, a la próxima avisa cuando termines conmigo, no cambiaras nada y lo sabes. Dijo haciendo que miu lo volviera a golpear.

Miu: idiota es tu culpa per ser tan celoso, jamás me enamoraría de hermit, te amo ti. Dijo besándolo.

Kenichi: todavía tengo el toque, ahora quisieras soltarme no siento de la cintura para bajo. Dijo el castaño mostrando sus piernas moradas por falta de sangre.

Miu: está bien pero como me vuelvas a hacer algo así te mato me oíste. Dijo soltándolo.

Kenichi: no te preocupes por eso. Dijo tomándola por la cintura y luego besándola.

Miu: por cierto vas a ser padre, por eso he estado tan emotiva y furiosa. Dijo luego para ver como Kenichi se desplomaba.

Kenichi: te amo, por el regalo que vas a darme Miu, por cierto antes de que tu abuelo me mate te casas conmigo. Dijo sacando un anillo del bolsillo

Miu: acepto. Dijo llorando.

De repente un AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE TIERNO se oyó en toda la habitación para ver a sus maestros con lágrimas en los ojos incluso sakaki y shigure con tochumaru.


End file.
